


he reminds me of bruschetta (like i can’t get enough you know what i mean?)

by prettymins



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jisung is cute, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, blushing ensues, felix is annoying as frick, impled changlix i guess, jisung hurts himself with hyunjin and felix, jisung is high on pain relief drugs, minho is a doctor, minho is gorgeous, not really but sorta borderline crack, university au sorta not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettymins/pseuds/prettymins
Summary: jisung likes music and staying mostly indoors on youtube and his ideal time outside is time spent sitting down relaxing. so naturally, when he agrees to play some friendly soccer with hyunjin and felix, it all goes very wrong.or: maybe jisung should thank hyunjin and felix because he doesn’t know it but the incredibly attractive doctor checking out his ankle thinks he looks really cute when he blushes.





	he reminds me of bruschetta (like i can’t get enough you know what i mean?)

**Author's Note:**

> this is Not Proof Read lmfao. it’s also rushed because it’s nearly 4AM. also!! i completely forget about the fact that other countries might not have the green whistle so basically it’s just a green whistle looking think and it has a pain killing drug in it that works immediately and you just keep to inhale it and they usually just give you a whistle while you’re in hospital for injuries n stuff.

“Jisung, I hate to say it buddy but you actually _suck_ at soccer!” Jisung heard it called out from about 15 metres in the distance by none other than Felix Lee as he watches Hyunjin run off to retrieve the ball Jisung had supposedly kicked to him. 

He whipped his head around and lazily jogged towards the blonde boy.  
“Shut your greasy mouth Felix. I don’t even know why I agreed to this, we all know sport isn’t my thing.”

Now that was correct, Jisung was an avid music student at his school of performing arts while Felix and Hyunjin pursued normal universities (Biology and Accounting and Management respectively) to continue their education post high school. Jisung enjoyed learning about music most of the time, though he had to admit Baroque was the _biggest_ bore and sitting through two hour long musical history theory lessons on that subject basically killed him in his first year as a 20 year old. Surprisingly a year later, he was still surviving the tough standards of his prestigious schooling (given, they had moved onto more interesting things). 

“It’s good to get some exercise for once in a while, Seungmin’s beginning to think you’re a hermit.” Ah, Seungmin. He goes to the same school as Jisung but he’s majoring in Musical Theatre. He rarely ever talks about his subject of choice unless asked but Jisung thinks his routine morning show-tune vocal warm ups in the shower (Seungmin lives in the form next door, walls are thin. Too thin for Jisung’s liking especially at 8:00AM) display his enthusiasm for Musical Theatre probably more than enough. 

Jisung responds with a dry and sarcastic _ha ha,_ feeling determined to deck Felix’s ass before turning his attention back to a lazily dressed Hyunjin who proceeds to beat the soccer ball with a massive amount of power. Hyunjin’s a fair way away (Jisung’s _really_ bad at soccer, okay?) but the ball still comes pelting towards them.

Felix and Jisung break out into a furiously competitive run, Jisung only barely keeping up with his friend that diligently played some Australian game back when he lived there (ARL? AFL?). The soccer ball skids the ground about 10 metres in front of them both, still moving incredibly fast, and Jisung is filled with some sort of desperation to reach the ball before Felix. It’s a second made decision, he thinks it’s fuelled by Felix stealing his leftover Chinese take-away from his fridge on Tuesday, but Jisung dives for the ball feet first, his foot uncomfortably rolling on the grass and Felix screaming, jumping over Jisung’s foot in panic and over the ball. Jisung feels triumphant before he feels the pain, the ball hitting his foot and then hitting Felix’s ass who’s still running trying to slow down in front of him. He hears Felix yelp once more, covering his left buttcheek with his hand before collapsing to the ground with laughter which was soon reciprocating by a widely smiling Hyunjin running over to them both. 

Jisung’s laughing too, laughing hard actually, until he tries to sit up and moves his leg to assist him in getting up. _That_ was when the pain shot up through his leg in a sharp, aching bolt. _Fuck_ he thought to himself, looking down at his leg in fear, it didn’t look weird (aka his leg wasn’t snapped in half and his foot wasn’t facing the wrong direction) but Jisung _definitely_ hurt himself. Worse than an ankle roll at least. 

“Jisung you scared the shit out of me! Holy shit I was so close and then your leg was there I freaked out so hard I thought I was going to step on you!” Felix manically cackles as Hyunjin helps him up, then walking over to a still silent Jisung and holding out his palm to help Jisung up. 

“Guys i think I did something to my foot.” Jisung looks up at them with wide eyes and opened mouth. “I’m not even kidding like, it fucking _kills_ guys.”

Hyunjin furrows his brows and crouches down. Hyunjin played soccer all through high school and has experienced his fair amount of injuries from it, as well as seeing his teammates in pain on multiple occasions. 

“Does this hurt Ji?” He softly squeezed Jisung’s shin and Jisung shook his head. Hyunjin slowly got lower down his leg, delicately pressing his fingers along Jisung’s skin, part of it reddened with abrasion from skidding on the grass. When Hyunjin got down to Jisung’s ankle Jisung flinched.

“Holy SHIT Hyunjin stop oh my _god!_ ” Jisung’s face contorted in pain and he hears Felix mutter a soft _fuck_ from above him. 

“I’m not a professional Jisung but this looks worse than a sprain, we should probably get you to the hospital just to check it out yeah?” Hyunjin squinted up at Felix in the sun before looking back to an agreeing Jisung.

Felix spoke up, “Ji should we take your shoe off?” Jisung looked down at his foot and reached a hand out, softly pulled the back of his shoe down. 

Effectively pain shot through him again and he clenched his eyes shut letting out a strangled “Maybe not.” to Felix who was standing looking very concerned while Hyunjin checked he had his phone and sunglasses in his pocket. 

“Alright lets go then, you alright to drive Felix?” Hyunjin stood up and Felix nodded, reaching down to pull up Jisung who was trying his hardest to keep his injured foot off of the ground. Hyunjin promptly rushed to Jisung’s other side and all three of them walked (well, Jisung hopped) across the grassy oval to Felix’s blue beat down car he bought when he was 18. Once they got Jisung in and his foot somewhat elevated on all Felix’s biology textbooks and his spare jumper, they drove off. Jisung made them stop to get him a frozen coke at the nearest McDonald’s drive thru and Hyunjin sternly warned him _Jisung your body is in shock the pain will set in soon and really bad—_ Felix cut him off asked Jisung for a dollar. (Hyunjin was right. Three sips into his large frozen coke Jisung started screaming at Felix to drive faster to which Felix replied with “I’M NOT DYING TODAY, BLACKPINK IS RELEASING THEIR NEW SINGLE SOON!”)

 

“So what exactly do we have here?” It was a quick day in the hospital apparently, it only took him 49 minutes to be admitted and put on one of the roller beds surrounded by various machines. Hyunjin was picked up from the hospital by an unbothered Seungmin 20 minutes ago because he had a lecture coming up that he needed to shower for (“No Felix I feel like shit and can’t just sit next to some random smelling worse than the boys high school change rooms.”) and Felix had gone to call his boyfriend to cancel their upcoming date in an hour and get some snacks. In the mean time, Jisung had promptly been given a green whistle which he may have overused but the calming feeling of the Penthrox may have overruled his brain. 

Jisung lolled his head to the side the new voice sourced from and peeled his eyes open. There was a glaring light and then a gorgeous face, a very very _very_ gorgeous face. The man was smiling lightly in a somewhat amused way at Jisung’s very obviously drugged out state.

“Whoa” was all Jisung could reply with at the moment, absolutely mesmerised by the stranger, eyes travelling down to his button down shirt, black jeans and coat before travelling back to his face as he deeply chuckled.

“Hey I think I’m going to take that for a minute okay?” The man reached over to Jisung’s hand to grab the green whistle from his grasp, and Jisung gasped and let out a soft _oh my god_ when their fingers touched. The stranger laughed softly again and shook his head lightly, placing the green whistle on the bench behind him before turning back to Jisung who was staring at him with the biggest doe eyes he’d ever seen. “What’s your name? I’m Minho, I’m a doctor!”

Jisung gulped before trying to work the cogs in his brain. The conscious part of him whispering in his head softly about how he’s probably making himself seem like an idiot in front of the cutest guy he’d possibly ever seen. “Uh, I’m Jisu— I’m Han Jisung sorry!” Jisung could _feel_ his cheeks growing warm and he inner face palmed himself when his heart sped up as the doctor— as _Minho_ smiled gently at him. God even his name was attractive. Jisung wanted to bury himself and never surface again.

“Alright Jisung, can you tell me why you’re here exactly?” Minho grabbed his clipboard which he has placed behind him earlier, readying a pen and widening his smile towards Jisung. Jisung has never wanted to squish someone’s cheeks and kiss them this desperately before, so he averts his eyes, the Penthrox flowing through him possessing him however and he slowly dragged his eyes back to Minho’s attentive ones as he recited his story. 

“Yeah well soccer isn’t really my thing but my ankle really hurt so my friends brought me here then ditched me.” Jisung looked around for Felix, it had been about half an hour now so Jisung had given up on the accented boy. 

Minho looked up skeptically from his clipboard, “Oh so the uh, the blonde kid wasn’t your boyfriend or something?” 

Jisung nearly choked, or nearly passed out, either way his face was extremely red as he spluttered out a messy reply for Minho. “W-what? Felix? No! I mean, yeah no of course not!” He coughed and looked away, “Felix actually has a boyfriend, unlike me.” Followed by extremely awkward and nervous laughs from the injured boy. 

“Oh,” Minho smirked from his new place at the end of the bed. “That’s good then. Does this hurt?” 

Jisung’s thoughts of _Good? What do you mean good? What? Oh my god what?_ were cut short by the excruciating pain of Minho pressing his fingers into his ankle. Jisung letting out a choked “Oh dear god yeah that hurts.” 

Minho grabbed the green whistle from the bench and chucked it to a disoriented Jisung that very nearly dropped it. “Okay Jisungie, use that as your _oxygen_ got it? Don’t freak out if you pass out, it’s normal, but we need to get this shoe off okay?”

 _Alright so maybe my black high top converses weren’t the best choice for today._ Jisung thought as his eyes widened and he nodded frantically, shoving the end of the whistle into his mouth and waiting for Minho’s go ahead.

Minho let out a breathtaking smile to the younger and Jisung thought maybe only Minho’s patients passed out from a reason other than the mass intake of Penthrox and the immense pain they were feeling. Jisung deeply breathed in through the whistle like contraption and watched as Minho untied his shoelaces as well as loosening them then continued to grab at Jisung’s foot and pulled of Jisung’s converse as gently as possible. The pain was searing before Jisung realised he’s supposed to be breathing and he inhaled the Penthrox diligently, promptly dropping out of consciousness once or twice until he heard Minho’s too cheerful “All done!”.

Jisung, who was understandably much more drugged out than earlier, looked at Minho who placed his shoe on Jisung’s bed and let out a stupidly slurred “Do I get a lollipop now?” Which Minho _cackled_ at. 

Catching his breath and smiling fondly at a dumbfounded Jisung he responded with an enthusiastic “Oh my god you’re actually the cutest thing ever.” Jisung, who was staring at Minho’s eyebrows, didn’t even register the compliment and instead asked Minho if he liked The Incredibles, to which Minho animatedly said yes to.

Jisung answered all Minho’s questions about pain and the incident that occurred. Minho taking note on his clipboard and blushing lightly while laughing as Jisung threw comments like “You’re so pretty why are you here? Am I dead?” and continuous rambles like; “Do you like cats? You look like a cat. I used to like dogs more than cats but now I think I could live with 73 cats. Would that be hard? Looking after 73 cats? It’s easier than looking after 74.”

Minho told Jisung he suspected a fractured ankle bone and Jisung poured adorably, Minho’s heart picked up speedily as Jisung agreed to have Minho take him to have his ankle X-Rayed. Jisung would agree to snapping his leg in half if he got to feel Minho’s hands helping him into a wheelchair again. Hands lingering maybe too long on Jisung’s waist, but he wasn’t complaining at all, especially not when Minho’s amusedly smiling at Jisung’s hopelessness. (Minho may have gotten Jisung into the X-Ray room quicker by asking his friend Chris if they could jump the line a bit.)

After Minho’s suspicions were confirmed, Minho wheeled Jisung back to the same bed he was on before, once again helped Jisung onto the bed (Jisung’s heart got caught in his throat as Minho brushed some of his fringe out of his eyes, smiling brighter than the sun, once Jisung was on the bed.)

Minho gave Jisung the green whistle again, giving him the same instructions as earlier before working to tightly wrap Jisung’s ankle in a expertly wound bandage, then continuing to place his foot and ankle into a short splint. Jisung didn’t pass out this time but he still got off his face and started to sing cheesy show tunes to Minho who panicked and told Jisung to sing them softly to him so they wouldn’t disturb other patients. Jisung however took this as Minho not liking his voice and began to cry. Loudly. 

Minho panicked again. “Jisungie your voice is very pretty I love your voice!” Jisung looked up while wiping more tears from his eyes, and Minho stumbled to find something else to appease the upset boy. 

“Jisungie your voice is so pretty I want to keep it for myself okay? So will you sing it softly so only I can hear it please?” 

Minho’s face was _red_ due to the awfully flirtatious words that just left his mouth. Jisung didn’t seem to mind though, as he giggled and nodded. Minho knew his embarrassment was worth it to see Jisung passionately whisper sing ‘Suddenly Seymour’ from Little Shop Of Horrors (Seungmin had performed in the local production of it 7 months ago) to Minho who was tightening the straps on his splint. He smiled at the red eyed boy when he wasn’t looking.

“Sungie, how tall are you?” Minho asked, gently stopping Jisung’s singing which had moved onto a song from ‘Annie’ that Minho didn’t recognise. 

Jisung replies, and Minho smiles a bit hearing the younger is smaller than him. Wanting nothing more than to bundle him up in blankets and cuddle him for the rest of his life. But he shook his head and got Jisung up, adjusting the crutches he’d gotten to be a comfortable height for Jisung. 

Minho let Jisung breathe through the green whistle occasionally now to keep his pain at bay, and Jisung’s conscious part of Jisung’s head becoming more and more active and the blush on Jisung’s cheeks getting redder and redder at the surfacing vague memories of what he’d been saying to and what he’d done in front of the attractive doctor. Minho’s fond smile that was training on Jisung only made Jisung’s breathing stilted and his heartbeat erratic, but he didn’t really want it to stop, if he was being honest.

Unfortunately, it did when Felix stumbled towards Jisung’s bed with two measly snack sized packets of Doritos clutched in one hand and his phone in the other. 

“Ji, I am _so_ sorry! It was Changbin he distracted me I didn’t even notice the time and my phone bill is going to be _massive_ if that makes you feel better and then they only had Doritos and I know you prefer honey-soy flavoured but there wasn’t any and oh my god I feel so bad it’s been a whole hour and I didn’t even reali—“ 

“Felix shut up.” Jisung laughed at his friend who was next to him. Jisung had moved to sit on the bed.

“Right yeah.” Felix placed a packet of Doritos on Jisung’s lap and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. 

“Ah anyway,” Minho smiles at Felix and nodded his head in acknowledgement before turning to Jisung. “You’re gonna need to come back in 2 weeks so I can check on it and we’ll figure out what else to do from there?”

Minho looked into Jisung’s eyes, his eyebrows furrowing in a questioning way. Jisung couldn’t help but feel like the way Minho told him to come back sounded like he was being asked on some kind of date. Jisung squeaked and nodded, feeling Felix’s amuses and disbelieving glare from next to him (20 minutes later when Felix helped Jisung into his small car, Felix would say “I can’t believe I leave you alone for an hour and you practically fall in love!” which earned a vicious punch on the arm from Jisung who was redder than Hyunjin’s dog’s stupid Santa outfit).

 

Jisung saw Minho 2 weeks later, Felix forcing Hyunjin to drive him and accompany him reasoning simply with “If I see Jisung’s pathetic heart eyes again I might puke.”

Minho greeted Jisung with a giant giddy smile that made Jisung’s heart stop tenderly asked Jisung about how his last couple of weeks had been whilst he takes him to the X-Ray room and gets the scans done. Jisung tells him about the obnoxious classical music major in his class and how his parents reacted to him fracturing his ankle. He misses the way Minho listens with stars in his eyes.

“You shouldn’t put any weight on it for another week at least, but from now I think 3 more weeks in the splint and another week with just some light bandaging to keep it in place. Sound good?” Jisung smiles brightly to Minho from where he’s sitting on a bed in a spare triage-esque room Minho led him into. 

Minho averts his eyes and brings a hand up to the back of his neck. “I have something for you actually, wait here will you?”

He’s already out the door before Jisung can respond but Jisung just looks around the room and cracks his knuckles to pass time, Minho’s back within a minute.

“Here,” Minho passes Jisung a back, it’s just a brown paper gift back and Jisung looks confused. “It’s a get well soon gift, it’s also incredibly unprofessional of me.”

Jisung gawks at Minho, and looks inside, there’s nothing other than a big packet of honey soy chips and a slip of paper. Jisung reaches into the bag to pull it out.

“Uh—, that’s my number. You know, just in case you wanted to text me sometime and we can hang out or something? I don’t know I wasn’t thinking straight you _really_ shouldn’t feel pressured at all I mean—“

“I’d love to hang out hyung!” Jisung’s cheeks were red and his eyes were wide for the billionth time as he cut off the doctors rambling. 

“Huh? Oh, um. Great then. Well you just message me whenever and—“ something on Minho’s belt beeped, he had to wake up some of the elderly patients for lunch. “Fuck.”

Jisung laughed and said it was okay if Minho left and that Hyunjin would be waiting for him anyway. 

“Are you sure you can get back on your own?” He panicked as Jisung hopped off of the bed and reached for his crutches.

“I have a fractured ankle, I’m not completely hopeless Minho hyung.”

Minho smiled, standing in front of the door before Jisung could open it. 

“Okay then, I’ll go first. Be careful won’t you Jisungie?” He says before ducking down and pressing his lips softly to Jisung’s right cheek, smiling at the stumped younger cheekily before opening the door and slipping out of it. Jisung has to stay in there for 30 more seconds to stop his heart beating so fast and cease the heat crawling all throughout his body because _oh my god the cute doctor boy just kissed him and oh my god how dare he ask me to be careful and how dare he call me Jisungie and oh my god I called him hyung holy shit what the fuck is happening_

 

 

(Beatrice, the second old lady Minho brings lunch to knowingly asks him who the special person is to which Minho replies with a soft blush and nervous smile and a rushed “Go on. Eat up!”)

**Author's Note:**

> oof okay my ao3 debut with stray kids lmao


End file.
